User talk:763492
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:763492/I would love to see Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs attraction at Disney page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:12, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Can you add Map Info for 2 of General Electric’s Exotic Theatre's shows, and rework the map info for Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer Live please?--Firemandave69 (talk) 02:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hexo Can you add Map Info for the rides of Main Character Street at Character All-Stars Park and add more rides and shows in it please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 04:51, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Also, can you add Map Info for 3 of the rides at Main Character Street too? --Firemandave69 (talk) 05:53, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey Can you please let Cartoon Superstar Park be in Pennsylvania? It's my park 01:50, August 2, 2016 (UTC)PolarJack77 Here's the Reason I didn't have any ideas. --Beanieboy112 (talk ) 20:40, August 4, 2016. Cedar Point: The Next Generation Can you please help me out on Cedar Point: The Next Generation? BigSpinCoaster (talk) 14:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Ho Can you add info for these rides at Toon Street U.S.A to the Cartoon Universe page please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 01:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you add more info to the Cartoon Universe page please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 03:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Can you please help me out on these pages? *Darien Lake *Geauga Lake *Wyandot Lake *Great Escape BigSpinCoaster (talk) 18:45, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Can Universal Metazoa be in Orlando it would be a nice competition to Animal Kingdom Hi Can you do the rest for Hershey's Great American Chocolate Factory Thanks! PolarJack77 Yee Can you add more to the Universal Studios Georgia‎‎ and Cartoon Universe pages please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 23:27, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you fill in the map infos for Universal Studios Georgia too? --Firemandave69 (talk) 23:02, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Can you also add info about the rides at Universal Studios Georgia too? --Firemandave69 (talk) 22:47, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Oz Can you add more to the Cartoon Universe pages please? And also, edit the Universal Studios Goraga and Allily pages too! --Firemandave69 (talk) 04:32, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I made the Tower of Terror page I wanted to make, check it out, help out, and tell me what you think of it. Hey Can you help me with Universal Studios Philadelphia Character Gallery Can you help me? With Universal Animation Studios Orlando? PolarJack77 Hope you like your surprise. Wut Can you add more to Universal Vancouver please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 03:21, November 12, 2016 (UTC) O Can you add more to Super Seven Please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 19:42, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Ahu Can you add more to Super Seven and Video Game All-Stars Park please? --Firemandave69 (talk) 04:17, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Can you please help me out on the City of Heroes park page? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 12:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I want to make a request for a real park page, Kings Island. You can use Wikipedia to look up the rides and stuff for the park. --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 01:41, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Paramount Parks I was thinking that we should add some fanon stuff to the Paramount Parks pages. I've already added Kings Adventure to the fanon parks list! Cedar Fair Since we already got a page for Paramount Parks, why not get started on a page for Cedar Fair? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 20:18, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A message "stop editing my pages" from Theshining999 Chain stores at theme parks Can you please help me out on the List of chain shops in theme parks page? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 02:00, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Shop pages Can you please help me out on the following real shop pages? You can use Wikipedia or Google to help you get some more info on the store *American Eagle Outfitters *American Eagle 77 Kids *Justice & Brothers --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 21:27, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Mirela I put a section involving the icon of HHN 2017 Mirela & her connections to the 2017 houses. Society of Explorers and Adventurers Think we should include this so that we create a page that has canon & fanon members along with connections to Disney attractions in canon & fanon parks? http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Society_of_Explorers_and_Adventurers Yo. Can you fix Universal Metazoa Philadelphia? It's the Eric Carl section that needs to be fixed. Yo. Can you do a Universal Studios Philadelphia version of Halloween Spooktackular Weekends? Heyo Can you help me with Paramount Parks 2017/Commercials - Polarjack77 Hey Can you make a Halloween Spooktackular for Universal New Jersey ? Hey. I Did Some of IMG Worlds Of Journey for you but I Can't do Cartoon network. And Marvel And Lost Valley. And The Anime Zone Yo Can you make logos and brochures for Universal New Jersey and a park map. Heyo! Thanks for helping me on Img Street. Think of Doing these ride ideas for Cartoon network? Gumball and Darwin's Super epic Homemade Coaster Regular show Coaster (During Halloween Horror. It can be Regular Coaster: Super scary Edition) Mighty Magiswords: The water ride. For Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade. Here's the map info: Do you want a break After riding Attractions here At IMG Worlds of Journey? Kick back to some fresh arcade games Like Guitar hero And more with a special Taste of Eating Pizza! Here's Some More For the Anime Zone ◾Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War ◾Dragon Ball LIVE! ◾Naruto ◾Pokemon Sun and Moon: The Duel Coaster ◾Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4D ◾Naruto 2 ◾Pokemon Quest 4D ◾Dragon Ball GT: Goku's Mega Coaster ◾Naruto 3 ◾Pikachu's FunZone! ◾Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Looping Coaster ◾Naruto 4 ◾Pokemon Showcase Bus Panic ◾Dragon Ball Super: Goku Black Vs Future Trunks ◾Naruto 5 ◾Mega Evolution Sidewinder One piece: Pirate battle (3D Shooting gallery) Marvel: Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (3D Dark ride) Doctor Doom's FearFall Iron Man: Ultron Revolution - A inverted roller coaster based on Avengers: Age of Ultron. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 42" The Incredible Hulk: Black Horizon - An metal powered suspected roller coaster that ties in to the 2008 movie. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 55" Thor: Battle of Earth - An Wild Mouse dive roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 38" Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! - An drop tower ride featuring the Guardians of the Galaxy. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 56" Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union - An floorless wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 42" Captain America: Battle Frontier - An steel hyper coaster featuring Captain America and based on the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 57" Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride featuring the plot of the 2016 movie. Map Info: TBA. Height restriction: 36" Storm Force Acceleration After that. Here's Some Final Rides/Attractions for Nickelodeon. They will be from Ren And Stimpy Miraculous School of Rock ◾Mutant Masher ◾Sandy's Rocket Blast: powered by NASA ◾PAW Patrol: Pups Save Adventure Bay ◾Harvey Beaks Drop ◾Rugrats: Runaway Reptar ◾Hey Alond!: The Jungle Coaster ◾Ren and Stemipy: Happy Happy Joyride ◾Nickalouden 360 Experience ◾The Last Airbender 4D ◾Bubble Guppies: Gubby Bubbler Thundermans :Phoebe/Max (Twin Wild Mouse Coaster) There's One More Land for you. Fox Courtyard. Help me with those Rides And Put some more Simpsons stuff. And put Blue Sky Oh. 20th century fox world will be here by Next year. Hmmm.... Ok. But What About Some Marvel rides? Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Incredible Hulk Storm Force Acceleration Iron Battle Iron Man Experience Doctor strange: Haunted House Thor's Hammer Hey Can you add Character Treak-Or-Treat Spots for Universal Studios Trenton and Cartoon Kingdom Trenton? - Polarjack77 Hi. Can you do These Nickelodeon rides for IMG: Worlds of journey? Victorious 4D (A 4D Show) Ladybug and Cat noir: Stunt Show (A Live show based on the French Cartoon) Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon blast (An Imax 3D Simulator) Fortunately. Do you Know any more The Anime Zone Ideas? And Check out my URL Hhn: Escape of Hollywood year two. This year's Icon will be Eddie Can You Add Some More Marvel And Dr Seuss Attractions And Come up with some Map Infos. And After that. We will call it a day I Consider The Last Land For IMG: Worlds of journey after all of these could be SCI-FI CITY Hi Can you do some rides for Hersheypark Long Island it has to be Pop-Cultre IDs From, Polarjack77 Yo Can you help me with http://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Studios_Long_Island I want it like Universal Studios Louisiana One More Sub-Area for Disney At IMG: Worlds of Journey: DISNEY CHANNEL STUDIOS. Bizzardvark: Vuugle walkthrough. Gravity falls: Escape from the Bunker So. It looks like you got Disney channel studios up. Now Here's the Rides you can have for ideas Lab RATS THE experience and Lab RATS: Lab coaster. Kc Undercover VR: Ultra Revolution A Liv and Maddie: Cali style spinning coaster I need some help for Engaging Pachyderms and IMG:Worlds of journey. And for Disney channel studios. Put Elena of Avalor: Forbidden escape (A 3D Robocoaster similar to Harry potter and the forbidden journey) A Kc Undercover Themed 3D Dark ride Austin and Ally: Music coaster A Wizards of waverly place themed ride So. I've Decided to Name "Wizards Of Waverly Place Themed Ride" "Wizards of Waverly Place: Spells Come Alive". Any Ride you think it will be? Indoor Roller Coaster. 4D Show? A Flying theater like WWE VS TNA? Anything? I Don't know. FIND OUT TOMORROW Can You Edit On Universal Studios Abu Dhabi? Here are the Lands Production Central New York Hollywood Jurassic Park Springfield / Krustyland Sci-Fi City Wizarding World Of Harry Potter Add more Ideas Guess What? I Got More Pages for You And Some people to Edit On. Please Help me on Teenage mutant ninja turtles the ride New Rides For Disney channel Studios At IMG: Worlds Of Journey. -KC Undercover:Global Counterstriker XR (A Indoor Virtual Reality Vekoma Motorbike coaster where you are K.C Cooper on a mission with her Family) -Best Friends Whenever: Time traveling School -Rock n Roller coaster starting Jonas Brothers -Lab rats: The experience and Lab rats: Lab Coaster -Phineas And ferb: Coolest Coaster Ever! -A Pair Of Kings themed Dark ride Plus. Help me with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride. Fix Preshow 1 And 2 And The queue. And Also the ride. The Ride Sequences are *Sewers The Launch *New York *Subways *Sewers (Again) *Cathedral Hall *Shredder's Lair *The Rooftops (Plus the 400-Foot Freefall) Back to the Station Can You Edit for the following Star Trek: Mission Enterprise Resident Evil-The Final Chapter:Bio Terror The CW Superheroes: Bond Across Time And Fix some mistakes on Storks: Special Delivery Matrix: Rise Against The Machines Can You Edit On The Matrix: Rise Against The Machines? I Want it to be like Star Tours. On A Side Note: Can You Edit on the Ride For The Matrix ''how to ban Mason Parks'' IS THERE ANY OTHER WAY? He touch my park when I posted that he is forbid to touch it. Did you save it 76? You saved it? I'm working on copying theme park ideas to the different site you posted here and though plus here's a blog in order to ban that user http://disneyparksfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:763492/Other_way_to_ban_Mason_parks, from 76 BTW, which "it"? The site or the ideas? I'm confused. from 76 The site. Hey! Can you help me with CBTV - Polarjack77 Kicthen Kettle Village Can you help me with this Hey! Can you help me with Kitchen Kettle Village Hey Can you create the Cabana Bay Beach Resort page for Universal New Jersey. Hey Can you please make the Six Flags Ontario page? --BigSpinCoaster (talk) 23:06, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Teen Titans: The Ride Can you edit on the 3D Indoor Roller Coaster based on the 2003 cartoon Series. I want it to be at Universal studios Lousiana The Loud House: Fabirk Of Creation Can you edit on Loud house: Fabirk Of Creation. Love for you to do it Hey Just wondering if you can edit for the following 24: Underground Escape Star VS The Forces Of Evil: The Dark Horizon Final Fantasy XV: The Age Of Gods Ghostbusters: Answer the Call Thanks! -Dr Aidan Quinn